


Life at Beauxbatons

by TheRealH00dini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2020-07-11 03:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19919074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealH00dini/pseuds/TheRealH00dini
Summary: Fleur and Hermione both settle down to teach at Beauxbatons. Fluffy shenanigans ensue.





	1. Suprise

**Author's Note:**

> Butnch of connected drabbles. Not in any real chronological order.

Hermione stood in front of her girlfriend of four years, with an amused look on her face.  
  
Said blonde was currently sitting on the sofa, her arms crossed and a pout on her lips.  
  
“I'm not going 'Ermione”  
  
“You have to go Fleur, it's your job!”  
  
“But I don't want to!”  
  
Hermione sighed. She couldn't remember the amount of times they've had this discussion in the last month. “You were hired straight after your graduation over three years ago. Why are you suddenly acting like this now?”  
  
“I won't be able to spend any time wiz you!”  
  
Hermione tried hard to resist the adorableness of the blonde. “That hasn't been a problem before, so why is this year any different?”  
  
“Because you were still in school while I was working. And now you're not, it isn't fair that I will be teaching while you can do whatever you want”  
  
Hermione shook her head and sat sideways on Fleur's lap. The blonde wasting no time in wrapping her arms around her waist. “Is that it? You'll be worried because you won't know where I am or what I could be doing”  
  
Fleur blushed at the silliness of her worries but nodded any way. Pout still firmly in place.  
  
Hermione gave her quick peck on the lips. “You're being ridiculous”  
  
To Fleur's surprise and annoyance, the brunette slipped from her grasp and pulled her upwards. “Ma belle?”  
  
Hermione made her way to the bedroom with the veela in tow. “You leave in sixteen hours and we won't see each other again until just before Christmas”. She looked back to Fleur. "I think we should make every minute count, don't you?"  
  
She let out a surprised squeak as the blonde lifted her up bridal style and attached their lips firmly. Hermione didn't even realize they'd made it to the bedroom until Fleur threw her onto the bed with a growl and fire in her eyes.  
  
-/-/-/-/-/-

Fleur made her way through the grand hall towards the teachers table, greeting most of her students along the way. As she sat down, she noticed the empty seat next to her and frowned. She turned to her right to the schools potions teacher. “ **Leo, where is Professor Willow?** ”

Said man looked at the blonde with an eyebrow raised. “ **Did no one tell you? He retired at the end of the last school year** ”

Before she could ask who his replacement might be, the headmistress rose from her seat and began the welcoming speech. “ **Welcome students to a new year at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. I hope for all students, first years or last, that this will be a year of hard work, dedication and lasting friendships** ”

A small round of applause came from the students. As well as a few noticeable rumours about the empty seat.

“ **Returning students are sure to have noticed the absence of Professor Willow. Sadly he retired from teaching at the end of last school year and will be dearly missed. So before the feast begins, I would like to introduce our new ancient runes teacher, Professor Hermione Jean Granger!** ”

If Fleur’s eyes got any wider, she would’ve been worried that they could fall out. While the hall erupted into applause, the doors at the end of the hall opened to reveal the smirking brunette. As she made her way through the hall, Fleur’s eyes began to narrow. ‘ _She will pay for this. I’m still sore from last night!_ ’.

When Hermione reached the table, Olympe bent down to kiss her cheeks. “ **’Ermione, it is so good to see you again. I am thrilled that you accepted my proposition!** ”

Hermione smiled and thanked her, aware of the glaring blonde just behind her. “ **Thank you Olympe, it was an offer I couldn’t refuse** ”

She took her seat next to Fleur who’s eyes were wide again. She waited for the students to be distracted by the food before leaning over and speaking. “Why did you not tell me zat you could speak French. Or that you got a job ‘ere?”

Hermione replied in perfect French. “ **I wanted to surprise you. Also you should know that I accepted this job with a small condition. So we have a room to ourselves** ”

Hermione’s French was doing horrible things to Fleur’s arousal. “I’m trying really ‘ard to be mad at you right now! I ‘ope you know I’m going to get you back for zis, big time”

The brunette leaned in close to Fleur. She whispered right into Fleur’s ear, her warm breath sending a shiver down the veela’s spine “ **I look forward to it** ”


	2. Sweet Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Direct continuation from chapter 1. Fleur teaches Hermione not to deceive her. Hermione regrets nothing.

As the welcoming feast came to a close, a certain brunette couldn't help but nervously glance at the veela beside her. The blondes lips had been twisted into a smirk for a short while now. Couple that with the occasional hungry glance being sent by her, Hermione could but fidget in her seat, knowing it couldn't mean any good.

When all were dismissed from the hall, the pair strode to their personal quarters. They walked in a comfortable silence. Well… comfortable for one of them at least. _'A quiet Fleur is never a good thing. Especially if her last payback attempt is anything to go by'._ Hermione shuddered as she remembered the blonde mercilessly teasing her while at diner with her parents. She bit her lip in worry. _'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea'._

-/-/-/-/-/-

Hermione entered the room first with Fleur on her tail. She took a deep breath and turned to the blonde with and apology and an explanation hastily put together in her head. When her gaze met that of the veela's, all words died in her throat. The Blonde had somehow already undressed and stood in nothing but her underwear, eyes narrowed and with that _damn_ smirk still on her lips. Her gaze was intense as she slowly advanced on the stunned brunette.

"You know ma belle? It was very mean of you to do that me"

Hermione started to back up while Fleur continuously advanced. Now with a pout on her lips.

"Making me believe zat I would be alone for months. Then ravishing me to ze point where I could barely move ze next morning"

Hermione tried to form some kind of protest but her mind went blank as her legs hit something and she fell onto something surprisingly soft. Momentarily taken out of her daze she noticed that Fleur had apparently lead her to the bedroom. The thought passed quickly though as the Blonde took residence on her lap and pulled her into a searing kiss. They parted only when Hermione desperately needed air. She managed a couple of deep breaths before Fleur spoke directly into her ear. "I intend to pay you back in full mon amour".

Hermione let out a shaky breath before her lips were firmly captured once more.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Brown eyes barley managed to flutter open, only to close immediately as the rest of her body woke up. Fleur had Been very thorough in her revenge. There wasn't a single part of the body that didn't protest her attempts at moving. Her mind was able to focus on a particular throb on the side of her neck which was sure to be a very noticeable love bite. The only thing she could do was llet out a long groan.

The next thing she knew, there was a soothing sensation working its way from the throb in her neck up to her ear. The brush of a warm breath caused her heart to pick up its pace. "I wouldn't relax just yet ma petite souris, I am far from done with you". She could feel the mouth behind her ear turn into that _damn_ smirk again.

She groaned louder before it was cut off by the vela's lips once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this new chapter. And a big thanks for reading this far.
> 
> I'd really appreciate some reviews and maybe some ideas if you have any you'd like to see.
> 
> Until the next chapter, thank you!


End file.
